Training and Something More
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: After a mission Blue Beetle and Starnova (OC) spar which ultimately leads to more. Rated m for the reasons you always look for.


Jaime Reyes (blue beetle) One-shot request

 **A/N: So guys it's me here with a one shot for you. This is a request I got from one of my friends and I said fuck it and posted it just because. Hope you guys enjoy and this is a straight pairing so if you don't like don't read.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's a little after 3 pm at Mount Justice and beta team, consisting of Blue Beetle, Starnova, and Batgirl, just got back from a mission. "I'm gonna hit the shower then go to sleep," Batgirl tells them. "Ok night," Blue Beetle says. "So you wanna spar for a bit?" Starnova asks. "Sure. We got time to kill and there's nothing else to do," Beetle replies. They both head to the training room and get ready to fight.

"Powers or hand to hand?" Beetle asks. "Anything goes," Star replied. "OK then no holding back," Beetle said. "Don't worry I have no intention to hold back," Star smirked. Beetle transformed his arm into his typical cannon and fired a shot at her which she easily dodged with her speed. "Come on I'm a speedster do you really think that would work?" Star taunted. "No I didn't but I thought it would distract you," Beetle said.

The blast did a 180 spin and turned back towards her. She dodged again and raced into his guard with a punch ready but was met by a shield. _Impressive reaction time. Not many that's fast enough to block a punch from a speedster,_ Star thought. _Jaime Reyes why is your heart beat increasing,_ the scarab questioned. "Because there's a cute girl close to me. Shit! I said that out loud," Jaime cursed. _Wait did he just say I'm cute,_ Star questioned in her head.

They continued the spar both of them getting in a few blows here and there. "Damn you're better than I thought," Star complimented. "You're amazing. So fast and talented and beautiful," Jaime said blushing that he let the last part slip out. "See you did it again. I know I heard you say I was cute earlier and now beautiful. What gives?" Star questioned. "You are though. Your hair is amazing and green eyes have always been my favorite," Jaime said.

They got really close while arguing she kept insisting that he was lying until eventually he just went for it and kissed her. After a few minutes and the most breathtaking kiss either of them have ever shared they broke apart and Jaime spoke, "My name is Jaime Reyes. If that doesn't show I trust you then nothing will." "Jaylee. Jaylee Senter. One question though. Why me?" Jaylee said getting defensive again. "Because you're beautiful and nothing you say will convince me otherwise," Jaime said.

He pulled her in for another kiss this one even more passionate then the last one. While still connected Jaylee started to pull at his clothes. "Are you sure so soon?" Jaime asked breaking the kiss. "Yes I am. I want you," Jaylee replied. They started to undress each other slowly at first and getting more heated. Jaime started to lick and nip all over her neck making her moan. When they were both fully undressed, Jaime now fully hard at 8 inches, things were getting really heated.

He got in-between her legs and asked if she was ready. She nodded her head yes so he started to push in real slow at first. Once he got half way in he picked up the pace a little and got buried all the way. "Oh Jaime that feels so good," Jaylee moaned. "So warm and tight Jaylee," Jaime said. He pulled half way back out of her then slammed back in at speeds that would impress any speedster. "Ohhhh," Jaylee moaned in pure bliss. He quickly set up a smooth rhythm of pulling out and thrusting back in. Each time he pulled out a little further until eventually the only thing left in when he pulled out was the tip. Repeatedly he thrusted in with all 8 inches of his hard member.

Both of them were moaning at the top of their lungs to where the whole base could hear them. "Harder Jaime," Jaylee moaned. "Anything for you Jaylee," Jaime replied. After what seemed like hours of them going at it Jaime's thrusts started to feel sloppy as he neared his climax. "Jaylee I'm about to cum," Jaime moaned. "Almost there yes," Jaylee moaned back.

Jaime pushed all the way in one final time and hit her bundle of nerves. They both saw white and screamed each other's names at the top of their lungs. Jaime came with a loud cry of, "JAYLEEEEEEE!" As they both came down from their high from sex they laid there staring at each other. "That was intense," Jaylee said. "Yes it was," Jaime agreed.

"So Jaylee I have one thing to ask. Will you be my girlfriend?" Jaime asked hoping for a yes. "I would love to," Jaylee replied with a yawn at the end. "We're both tired so we should get some sleep," Jaime said. "Yeah sleep sounds good," Jaylee agreed. Jaime stood up and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to his room and put her under the covers. He crawled in next to her and cuddled with her. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So guys how did I do? First time writing something that isn't Naruto and it's my second time writing a straight lemon. So I think that was pretty great and it was definitely hot to write. Drew when you read this let me know how you liked it. So next to update will be either Anbu or Legend depending on how I feel about writing one or the other. So until then Cya!**


End file.
